After Tonight
by Une-Ame-Perdue
Summary: OS musical sur la chanson 'After Tonight' de Justin Nozuka. Quand Cuddy prête attention aux paroles et sa rend compte qu'elles collent à sa propre vie.


_**Hello guys ! Je sais que ça fait plus de 3 mois que je n'ai rien écrit mais j'ai eu (et les auteurs me comprendront) ce qu'on appelle le syndrôme de la page blanche. Puis, j'ai rencontré une soeur de plume. Nous pensons à la même chose, avons les mêmes idées. Elle m'a autorisé à écrire un léger passage de sa fiction. Puis j'ai recommencé à écrire et c'est avec ce petit OS musical que je fais mon retour. En espérant que vous serez nombreux à me lire et surtout reviewez, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce qu'en pense les lecteurs ! :)**_

_**En ce qui concerne l'OS, vous n'avez à mon avis, pas besoin de plus de renseignements si ce n'est que je vous conseille de l'écouter avec la chanson qui m'a inspirée : 'After Tonight' de Justin Nozuka. **_

_**Hope you'll enjoy it!**_

* * *

**After Tonight**

Enfin, ça y était ! Elle avait enfin terminé la pile de paperasse qu'elle s'acharnait à remplir depuis plus d'une heure et demie maintenant afin de ne rien ramener chez elle. Pas de travail ce soir. Ce soir, elle fêtait l'anniversaire de sa fille et rien au monde ne pourrait l'empêcher de se consacrer à elle. Et certainement pas un fichu dossier contenant une stupide demande inutile et irréaliste ! Non ce soir, c'était la soirée de Rachel, sa fille, son ange, qu'elle avait adopté depuis presque un an déjà. Certes, c'était une adoption, ce n'était pas sa fille biologique mais cela ne comptait aucunement à leur yeux. Et d'ailleurs personne ne voyait vraiment la différence tellement une complicité évidente liait les deux demoiselles.

La doyenne enfila donc son manteau ainsi que son foulard couleur carmin et sortit de son bureau. Elle allait passer la porte de l'ascenseur quand une des infirmières de garde l'appela pour lui dire que le docteur House la cherchait. Lisa leva les yeux au ciel, remercia la jeune femme et rentra dans l'ascenseur. Elle se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir. Il avait passé toute la matinée à l'enquiquiner, avait résolu un cas dans l'après-midi alors pourquoi diable n'était-il pas chez lui ? C'était typiquement le genre de « contretemps » qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir à subir ce soir. Ca et les embouteillages.

L'ascenseur se stoppa en émettant un léger son et elle sortit. Marchant à grands pas vers sa voiture et se réjouissant de ne pas encore l'avoir vu, elle enfila ses écouteurs et mit un peu de musique pour se détendre. Elle aimait écouter de la musique en voiture, et directement dans les oreilles c'était bien mieux que sur un simple autoradio.

Soudain, tous ses espoirs furent réduits à néant en l'espace d'une demi-seconde quand elle le vit, lui, adossé contre sa voiture, semblant calmement attendre sa propriétaire. Elle pensa tout d'abord à s'échapper sans qu'il la voie, remonter et prendre un taxi mais trop tard, il l'avait vue. Elle soupira. A quoi bon, de toute façon, il ne pourrait certainement pas l'empêcher de rentrer chez elle !

Tout en avançant, lentement mais sûrement en direction de sa Lexus, elle prêta attention à la chanson qui était en lecture. Une belle chanson, un peu mélancolique. Comme elle. Alors elle prêta attention aux paroles elle-même, tout en continuant de fixer l'homme qui l'attendait patiemment.

_**There's something in your eyes  
Is everything all right  
You look up to the sky, you long for something more**_

Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux bleus. Deux bleus profonds, qu'on croit sans fin. Deux bleus intenses qui vous fixent. Deux bleus changeants. Deux bleus brillants. Deux bleus qui vous font perdre la tête. Deux bleus uniques. Deux bleus si différents mais si semblables. Elle avait mal. Il s'en voulait de constamment la blesser. Elle pleurait. Il avait peur. Elle hésitait. Incertitudes. Il reculait. Pourquoi faire tout ça ? Par esprit de contradiction ? Mais que voulaient-ils au juste ? Elle voulait plus, elle le voulait lui mais pas question de l'admettre. Elle était trop fière. De la fierté mal placée peut-être. Sûrement. Mais à ce petit jeu-là, ils étaient deux. Ils étaient eux. Il voyait qu'elle demandait plus, ce petit truc qui fait que plus rien n'importe à part ce grain de bonheur. Mais qu'est-ce au juste que le bonheur ? Certainement ce qu'elle attendait. Ce qu'il ne pouvait lui donner.

_**Darling, give me your right hand, I think I understand  
Follow me and you will never have to wish again**_

Plus elle tendait la main vers lui, plus il s'éloignait. Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière. C'était comme une danse, la danse de la vie. Mais pourquoi les autres ne se marchent plus sur les pieds quand eux continuent de se briser le cœur ? Il la comprenait mais malheureusement, il n'y arrivait pas, il ne pouvait pas. Comme un oiseau qui a peur du vide avant de commencer à voler. Sauf qu'un oiseau finit par réussir mu par un irrépressible besoin de liberté. Lui, il reste clouer au sol. Un vœu, un souhait. Un c'était tout ce qu'ils voulaient former. Mais cela prend du temps avant que deux pièces s'emboitent parfaitement. Du temps, trop de temps, pas le temps. Tellement de monde y arrivait pourquoi pas eux ? Un pas, deux pas, trois pas, ça y est, ils trouvent le rythme. Il trébuche, le rythme est perdu. Il ne rêvait que de prendre sa main et de l'emmener. Elle ne demandait qu'à le suivre pour ne plus avoir à penser.

_**I know that after tonight,  
You don't have to look up at the stars, no  
I know by the end of tonight, you don't have to look up at the stars  
I know if the love is alright, you don't have to look up at the stars, no  
I know by the end of tonight you don't have to look up at the stars**_

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était être son étoile au milieu du ciel. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était la protéger des nuages. Elle savait que s'il se laissait amadouer, s'il disait oui, son ciel noir s'éclaircirait. Il connaissait la raison de ces passades nuageuses qui traversaient parfois ses yeux quand elle le voyait. La météo n'est certes pas une science exacte mais la leur était totalement déréglée.

_**Tell me how you feel  
And if I'm getting near  
I'll tell you where to steer, you tell me where to steer**_

Elle aimerait tellement qu'il se laisse approcher, qu'il lui confie ses craintes, ses peurs, ses doutes. Il était un animal blessé. Elle voulait le soigner. Si seulement il acceptait son aide. Mais ce serait admettre qu'il n'était pas infaillible et son orgueil le refusait. Elle n'aspirait qu'à une chose : qu'il soit à ses côtés. Ce serait un chemin semé d'embûches mais quel chemin ne l'est pas ? Ils traverseraient tous les obstacles à deux, ensemble. Ou presque. L'un soutenant l'autre, l'un relevant l'autre. Après tout, c'était ça un couple, se montrer mutuellement la route à suivre. Mais eux n'avaient aucun plan et continuaient de se perdre inlassablement. C'était comme un cercle. Un cercle est infini, n'a pas de fin. Un peu comme eux. Leur tendresse l'un envers l'autre est immense mais ne les aide pas à progresser. Ils essayent, échouent, recommencent, se perdent à nouveau. Ils s'enferment dans la forêt des non-dits.

_**Darling, way above the clouds and high above the stars  
Through the unknown black holes, no one knows where we are  
But we'll return to earth and do it all over again**_

Quand ils se regardent, un océan d'émotions les submerge. Quand elle plonge dans ses yeux si bleus, elle se retrouve l'espace d'un instant en apesanteur. Quand il hume son odeur, sa douce odeur, le temps s'arrête et le septième ciel l'accueille tout au creux de ses bras. Et l'espace d'un instant, ils sont bien au-dessus des nuages et loin au-dessus des étoiles. Personne ne sait ce qu'il éprouvent pendant cette seconde magique. Personne ne peut les rejoindre. Mais chaque fois, l'atterissage est plus dur. Chaque fois, la réalité, implacable, leur revient en pleine figure. Ils ont envie d'avancer mais restent bloqués au même endroit sans arriver à faire ce premier pas vers l'autre. Ce premier pas qui résout tout. Ce premier pas qui rend tout plus simple. Mais eux restent plongés dans le compliqué, l'inachevé. C'est triste, ça fait bâclé. Mais c'est leur histoire à eux. Dévastée, dure mais longue, ancienne et incroyable.

_**I know that after tonight,  
You don't have to look up at the stars, no  
I know by the end of tonight, you don't have to look up at the stars  
I know if the love is alright, you don't have to look up at the stars, no  
I know by the end of tonight you don't have to look up at the stars**_

Toujours ces mêmes étoiles qui continuent leur infini ballet. Toujours ce même espoir brisé en éclair. Toujours ces mêmes cœurs qui ne demandent qu'à être aimés et chéris. Toujours ces mêmes regards tournés vers l'horizon. Toujours ces mêmes regards ne pouvant s'empêcher d'en vouloir au passé. Toujours ces mêmes jambes qui n'arrivent pas à avancer. Toujours ces mêmes esprits dirigés vers un seul nom. Toujours ces mêmes mots qui détruisent les âmes et créent les larmes. Toujours ces mêmes oreilles qui écoutent et qui aident. Toujours ces mêmes murs, se prenant les mêmes preuves de colère. Toujours les mêmes substances qui coulent dans un seul corps. Toujours les mêmes défouloirs inutiles. Toujours les mêmes bouches qui prononcent les mêmes excuses. Toujours les mêmes cœurs qui pardonnent. Toujours les mêmes esprits qui rangent dans un coin mais qui n'oublie pas. Toujours les mêmes lèvres qui montrent un sourire faux. Toujours les mêmes corps dévastés. Toujours les mêmes cœurs détruits par la rancœur.

_**Come away with me  
Come fly away with me**_

Ils le pensaient fort, si fort. Mais ces mots si légers, si lourds, empreints d'une conséquence qui les ferait avancer n'arrivaient pas à franchir le barrage de leurs lèvres. Cela aurait été trop facile, sans complication, sans douleur. Cela aurait été trop différent de ce qu'ils étaient au quotidien. Admettre avoir besoin de l'autre. Elle voulait le suivre. Elle voulait s'envoler, loin, encore plus loin. Mais un poids, le poids du passé, les empêchait de s'élever, dans le ciel bleu et sans nuages d'un bonheur intense. Ils étaient témoins de nombreux envols, l'envol de la vie, le progrès. Mais eux, étaient encore incapables de déployer leurs ailes, de s'envoler, ensemble, de se laisser porter par les courants chauds sans se préoccuper plus des courants d'air passagers. A chaque fois qu'ils semblaient partis, partis pour affronter le ciel, le changement de saison les perturbait et ils retombaient, tels des oiseaux trop téméraires, sur le sol dur et froid. Et chaque fois, l'atterrissage était plus violent, chaque fois la convalescence était plus longue et chaque fois, la peur de recommencer était plus forte.

_**Just for one night no one will ever know  
I will leave you satisfied forever past time**_

Ils avaient eu leur nuit. Il était parti. Ils avaient eu une nuit, cette nuit, moment d'un passé tourmenté. Moment d'un passé brisé, oublié. Personne n'avait su. Elle n'avait pas compris. Il s'était maudit. Elle lui avait tout donné. Il lui avait tout pris. Passée d'heureuse à malheureuse. Passé d'homme changé à renvoyé. Passé détruit, abandonné. Il voulait recommencer, mais trop peur de la briser. Elle voulait de cette nuit, cette douce nuit, cette nuit à deux mais marre de recoller les morceaux de son cœur en miette. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire goûter au bonheur, mais elle rêvait elle d'un véritable festin et pas seulement d'un échantillon. Elle savait qu'il la satisferait mais ne savait pas en revanche quand et comment elle souffrirait. Deux pièces d'un puzzle, d'un même puzzle, puzzle écrasé. Une nuit, une seule nuit, tout pourrait basculer, tout aurait dû basculer. Un changement anéanti, peur du changement, une nuit. Eux seuls dans la confidence ainsi que leur conscience. Une conscience commune, une conscience impuissante. Un amour nocturne, pas d'amour le jour, amour cassé en une nuit. Dès que le soir tombe, ils rêvent l'un de l'autre mais cet amour de la nuit, jamais ne se concrétise. Il reste debout devant chez elle à attendre. Elle attend debout devant chez lui à attendre. Attendre quelque chose qui ne vient pas, quelque chose d'éphémère. Et jamais ils ne se croisent.

_**You don't have to hide, you're free to fly  
I know by the end of tonight, you'll be looking down upon them from heaven**_

Elle se cache, elle a peur, elle pleure. C'est sa faute, il l'a blessé. Encore. Des mots tranchants comme des lames de rasoir. Il s'en veut, il a mal, il s'échappe. Il s'échappe, loin dans la fumée, dans le brouillard, là où personne ne peut le voir, là où personne ne le rattrapera. Jamais. Il est libre, enfin, il vole. Elle le voit, s'envoler sans elle. Impossible, pas encore. Amour perdu, envolé. Elle grimpe aux arbres. Le vertige. Elle regarde en bas. Elle voit tous ces gens qui la regardent, qui désapprouvent. Elle se cache, elle ne veut pas les voir. Elle regarde en bas, la tête qui tourne. Effrayée. Un choix : déployer ses ailes, sauter dans le vide, le vide de la vie. Avec lui. Il la regarde. Elle le regarde. Ils se regardent. Elle se cache. Ne te cache pas petit oiseau, envole toi. Elle s'envole. Elle a choisi. Choix libre. Il n'est pas parti, elle l'a rattrapé. Cachés dans un arbre. L'arbre de l'amour. Leur arbre. La chaleur monte, l'été. Il souffle sur ses plumes, son regard de braise lui donne chaud si chaud. Les feuilles tombent, l'automne. Ils ne sont plus cachés. Ils sont révélés. Deux yeux bleus au milieu du marron de l'automne. Une poudre blanche se glisse entre leurs plumes, l'hiver. Ils se serrent l'un contre l'autre. Empêcher l'air froid de les envahir, surtout resté cachés. Ils se réchauffent. La neige glacée, gelée, pure. Blanche comme sa peau. Non bien plus blanc, un blanc d'hiver. Les feuilles reviennent, le printemps. Ils sont cachés. Ils ont vus toutes les saisons défilés mais ils sont restés liés. Fixés à leur branche. Accrochés à leur arbre. L'arbre de l'amour. L'arbre du temps.

La voix du jeune chanteur s'estompa et Lisa reprit soudainement conscience d'où elle était de ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle était presque arrivée à son véhicule et enleva donc ses écouteurs. Elle s'apprêta à lui demander ce qu'il lui voulait au juste quand il la coupa.

- _Cuddy, je voulais juste vous dire que je ne viendrais pas demain_.

Elle voulut lui demander pourquoi. Pourquoi elle ne verrait pas sa silhouette se dessiner sur les murs de l'hôpital. Pourquoi elle n'entendrait pas sa démarche familière. Pourquoi elle ne verrait pas son visage renfrogné. Pourquoi elle ne l'entendrait pas râler. Pourquoi il ne l'embêterait pas. Pourquoi il ne ferait pas irruption dans son bureau la faisant sauter au plafond. Mais elle ne dit rien de tout ça. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer, le laissant seul maître de prendre la décision de lui en dire plus ou non.

Il lui sembla qu'il allait ajouter quelque chose mais rien ne venait et elle avait hâte de rentrer. Alors elle demanda :

- _Autre chose à demander House ?_ _Vous êtes contre ma voiture et ma fille m'attend donc si vous n'avez plus rien à me dire auriez-vous l'amabilité de me laisser rentrer chez moi ?_

Il la regarda, semblant sortir d'un songe. Puis, lentement mais sûrement, sans même se retourner, il partit en la saluant du regard. Un peu étonnée qu'il n'ait fait aucun commentaire fallacieux ou déplacé, elle ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et monta dans sa voiture, pressée de rentrer chez elle. Sur le chemin du retour, elle se dit quand même que ça ne ressemblait pas au House qu'elle connaissait mais las de se poser toujours les mêmes questions sans réponses, elle chassa le diagnosticien de ses pensées pour profiter pleinement de la soirée en compagnie de sa fille.

Elle penserait à lui une autre fois. Une autre douloureuse fois. Une autre fois pleine de larmes. Mais une autre fois quand même.

**THE END.**


End file.
